


for the love of lasagna

by ballumschmallum



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic declarations, bed time snuggles, ben and callum - Freeform, ben and callum home alone, ben is cooking for callum, ben x callum, light smutty humour, romantic dinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballumschmallum/pseuds/ballumschmallum
Summary: We have the house to ourselves tonight. I’m cooking. Hope you’re hungry! xxHis smile grew wider at the thought of Ben cooking for him tonight, immediately brightening up his mood and making his workday just that little bit better. For a long time, he had enjoyed looking after people and taking care of them, but he would admit that just sometimes he does like to be pampered himself.He leant back in his chair and licked his lips with a smile as he typed out a quick reply:Sounds good, I’ll get booze on the way home xx--Ben decides to cook for Callum, which makes Callum's stressful day at the police station just that little bit brighter.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	for the love of lasagna

**Author's Note:**

> I fancied writing some cute Ballum domestic fluff, hope you like it! xo

Callum let out a loud frustrated huff as he pressed aimlessly at a key on the keyboard, going through the same CCTV footage for what must have been the _thousandth_ time. It was days like this which Callum found hard. Where the days were blended together and constantly drained the life out of you, working on the same thing and all you wanted was for a better outcome, to find something that was worth something and worth everyone’s time. But sometimes that was never possible. You were always out there wanting to impress, until the horrid truth hunts you down and you realise that sometimes, you might not be that worthy after all. That you are just someone wearing the same uniform but not actually playing the right part.

Callum let out a gasp as he jumped out of his skin to his phone vibrating on his desk, expecting a text from either his new acquaintance Phil or DI Thompson. He tiredly picked up his phone to check who the message was from and raised his eyebrow in surprise when he realised it was a text from his boyfriend, Ben. A small smile crept up on his lips as the text message displayed in front of him reading:

**_We have the house to ourselves tonight. I’m cooking. Hope you’re hungry! xx_ **

His smile grew wider at the thought of Ben cooking for him tonight, immediately brightening up his mood and making his workday just that little bit better. For a long time, he had enjoyed looking after people and taking care of them, but he would admit that just sometimes he does like to be pampered himself.

He leant back in his chair and licked his lips with a smile as he typed out a quick reply:

**_Sounds good, I’ll get booze on the way home xx_ **

Callum let out a happy sigh as he put his phone back down on the table and looked back at the dull laptop screen. He sneaked a glance up at the clock. _Just one and a half hours to go._

Callum smiled to himself as he walked through the back gate to the Mitchell residence to the sound of Ben singing along to whatever it was he was listening to on the radio. He quickly looked through the window and could not help but grin at the way Ben’s hips were jiggling side to side from behind as he slaved away over the kitchen hob, dressed in a red polo top and dark blue jeans that complimented his figure beautifully. Ben often use to tease Callum on how he got lucky finding someone as attractive and irresistible as him, but maybe what Ben did not realise is that in Callum’s eyes, Ben was _incredibly sexy_ too. How he did not come out of the closet sooner, he would never know.

Callum breathed out in the crisp November air, white swirls escaping his lips before he strided towards the back door, carrying a bottle of red wine under one arm and a pack of 6 beers under the other. He opened the back door to the welcoming smell of tomatoes and garlic, causing his mouth to water. 

“Here he is, my boy in blue,” Ben greeted him gleefully, looking over his shoulder and flashing Callum one of his charming smiles.

Callum almost melted on the spot as his eyes fixated on Ben whilst he closed the backdoor from behind, returning his bright smile. He put the pack of beers and wine down on the kitchen table and stalked over to Ben, enveloping his arms around the smaller man from behind and pulling him against his flush. Callum peeked over to see a pan of fresh homemade tomato sauce with mince bubbling away softly.

“Mmm, something smells good,” Callum complimented, knowing that it was most likely Ben’s classic Spaghetti Bolognese, but he did not mind that, he liked Ben’s Spaghetti Bolognese. After over a year of being in a relationship, they both came to love their mutual liking for pasta.

“Thanks, it’s my new aftershave,” Ben quipped cheekily. He chuckled at the sound of Callum tutting loudly behind him, sensing that he was also rolling his eyes as well. Callum moved away from him with a fond shake of his head.

“I’m cooking lasagne,” Ben told him.

Callum raised his eyebrow playfully at Ben as he stood at the table opening the pack of beers, “That’s a bit technical for you aint it?” He teased. “Beer?” Callum held a can of beer out for Ben, in which Ben nodded and held his hands out for Callum to throw and was caught successfully.

“Well you _are_ making the cheese sauce,” Ben retorted playfully, sticking his tongue out as he opened the can and took a sip.

Callum raises his eyebrows with mock aghast, “And there was me thinking I was coming home to be wined and dined and not having to lift a finger.” He said, with a light shake of his head.

Callum watched as Ben’s bottom lip started to gently pull outwards in a small pout, knowing that Callum could never resist that look. “Please Cal,” he pleaded softly.

Callum licked his lips, “What’s the alternative?” He challenged.

Ben turned round and opened one of the top cupboards, pulling out a packet of cheese sauce mix and showing Callum with a mischievous glint in his eye. Callum shook his head and chuckled lightly.

“Not quite the Jamie Oliver I had in mind eh,” Callum quipped, jokingly.

“Well, it’s either we have _this_ ,” Ben stated, holding up the packet mix for emphasis, “ _Or_ my darling boyfriend works his magic.”

Callum held his gaze with Ben, his blue eyes boring into his own, like they are both drowning into each other’s oceans. He bit down on his bottom lip, holding his answer on the line. “Fine.” He simply felt defeated as he sat down on one of the chairs, “But let me get changed first.”

Even though Callum appreciated being the one that is being looked after and someone cooking for him for a change, he did like it when him and Ben worked as a team. Since building on their relationship, Ben and Callum slowly started to become a team. Whether it was cooking together, talking about their issues with each other, watching movies or rubbish TV together, when push came to shove, they were each other’s **_biggest_** supporters.

“Of course,” Ben smiled sweetly, sneaking a cheeky look at how tight Callum’s jeans were and how it hugged his body in all the right areas, making him instantly suck in a breath. He looked back up at Callum as quickly as he looked down. “Thank you,” he said genuinely. Callum nodded in acknowledgement before Ben’s eyes clasped on the red wine that was sitting on the kitchen table, “Anyway, what’s this?” He asked intriguingly as he picked up the bottle and read the label. “Since when did we become _posh_?”

Callum shrugged nonchalantly, “I thought it would make a nice change.” He stole a sip of his beer.

Ben looked up at Callum and smirked, “Yeah, you’re definitely gay babe.”

“Oh, I’m glad you realise,” Callum said sarcastically. “What’s it been? 14 months?”

Ben found it cute how Callum knew the exact months that they had roughly been each other’s equals for, despite their breakup last Christmas. However, Ben was _determined_ to make this Christmas special and the best Christmas _ever_ for his love.

“We can give it a go,” Ben let out a breath. “And if we don’t like it, we can just save it and bung it in some casserole.”

“Will your dad be alright having alcohol in a casserole?” Callum’s eyes suddenly widened, his pupils dilating in alarm.

Ben let out a chuckle, “He will be fine _babe_.” He reassured him, kissing Callum’s cheek sweetly. “Plus he doesn’t have to eat it if he don’t want to,” He mentioned as he walked back over to the hob and started stirring the contents that was in the pan.

Callum smiled to himself, watching in admiration as Ben cooked for him. He loved the domesticity of it all. He enjoyed this life that he found with Ben. For half of his life, he was searching for something that made his life worthwhile. He joined the army but in the end that was not really him. He moved to Walford and looking back on it now, he did decide to settle with Whitney, until he came across Ben Mitchell, and Ben opened his eyes to all the incredible feelings and experiences that are out there in this world, some things that he still had yet to live. Despite the heartache and the hurt he had to go through to get to where he is now, Callum would happily say that he has _finally_ found something that has made his life worthwhile and that is building a life and a future with Ben.

Callum’s eyes wandered to the table and he frowned in curiosity as he noticed a couple of documents sitting there. He eyed up the documents and lifted them with his thumb and index finger and started going through them peculiarly. Each document was from a selling agent site and showed different houses and layouts of each of the houses.

“What’s this?” Callum asked suspiciously, his eyebrows knitting closely together.

Ben spun round on his heel to find Callum looking at the documents and let out a breath, “Oh _those_. I was going to discuss it over dinner,” he explained, suddenly getting flustered. “Yeah, it got pretty quiet at the car lot this afternoon and I decided to see what was on offer that was potentially within our price range. I know we mentioned the other day about getting our own place as we can’t live under me dad’s roof all our lives…”

“Yeah I remember,” Callum quickly confirmed.

Although it had been nice living here with Ben, it did have its moments and that was coming down in the morning and home to Phil Mitchell nearly every day. With all the strain that Callum was under in his job, and with Phil walking in on them a fair few times where they were having one of their heated make out sessions on the sofa, they both decided that enough was enough and really they needed their own space. Their own home where they could do what they want, whenever they wanted and could shut the door on the whole world. A place that was their own little heaven, their sacred bubble.

“These places look nice,” Callum acknowledged as his eyes started to become fixated on this certain house. It looked fairly small, but it looked comforting and _homely_. Like in this house, the living room linked in with the dining room but in the house on the pictures, it was on a smaller scale and the kitchen was off the dining room. The kitchen looked nice too. Very modern and would not need any work done to it, Callum noted. There was also a small hallway when you came through the front door that led up to the stairs. It had two bedrooms, one for him and Ben and one for when Lexi stayed over. It was about five minutes away from Walford and it looked perfect for them.

“Yeah that’s the one I liked too,” Ben said. Callum didn’t even notice that Ben had come to stand behind him and peered over his shoulder, holding a wooden spoon in his hand that was stained with tomato sauce.

Callum looked up at Ben and smiled before looking back down at the picture, “It just looks so homely doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Ben said quietly in agreement. “I can book a viewing for us over the weekend if you like?” He suggested enthusiastically. 

“Yeah, that sounds amazing,” Callum smiled softly.

Ben returned the smile before clearing his throat and scratching his chin, “Plus it would be good to find our own place where we can walk around **_naked_**.” He said casually, articulating the word of nakedness and allowing it to roll of his tongue freely.

Callum scoffed loudly, “Oh Ben, behave!” He tutted.

“Refuse it all you want, it’s _happening_ ,” Ben stated affirmatively, winking.

“Well you’re on your own then,” Callum teased. He shook his head with a smile as he turned back to the papers, looking at their ideal home. Callum had a fairly good idea on what he was signing himself up for getting his own place, with just Ben. From day one, Ben had been a tease and he did not know what he was going to do with him half of the time, but Callum would not have his man any other way.

“Oh babe, don’t be like that,” Ben pouted as he secured his arms around Callum’s shoulders from behind, nuzzling his face in Callum’s neck as he inhaled the scent of the subtle but manly smelling aftershave that was just _so Callum_. “You know I can’t resist that truncheon of yours PC Highway,” he whispered huskily.

Callum rolled his eyes like it was a reflex, but he could not help the grin that etched on his lips. He ignored the flush that was started to creep up on his cheeks. _That bloody man._

“Right I’m going to go and get changed,” Callum announced, instantly changing the subject as he felt his jeans starting to tighten slightly due to Ben’s ways of trying to seduce him just then. Ben stood back as the chair legs scraped against the kitchen floor and Callum rose to his feet. “ _Especially_ as I am now having to make this cheese sauce.” He pointed out, in mock annoyance.

“Alright,” Ben said, lightly patting Callum’s butt playfully as he walked past. “Oh, you forgot something,” he quickly added making Callum turn around with his brows furrowed in confusion.

“What’s that?” Callum asked.

Ben walked over to Callum and crashed his lips onto his. Callum moaned against Ben’s lips, realising how much he missed those lips all day. Callum placed his hands on Ben’s waist and pulled him against his flush, getting lost in those devouring lips. Callum could just forget about the rest of the world right there and then and could just focus on the most important thing in his life who he had in his arms. When Ben pulled away, he remained millimetres away from his lips.

“I’ve been waiting to do that since you came home,” Ben commented.

**_Home._** The very word still sent flutters to Callum’s heart. He still could not believe to this day that he found a home in Ben as well as with Ben. Ben was his home and even though Ben could be a bit of a ticking time bomb at the best of times, Callum felt a sense of security when he was with him. Like his arms pull him away from all the poison in his life. And even though it was hard to tell at times, Callum did the same for Ben and Ben felt _exactly_ the same.

“You need to keep an eye out and make sure that the sauce doesn’t boil over or stick to the pan like it did last time,” Callum warned with a smile, placing his hand on Ben’s cheek and stroking it with his thumb once before moving his hand away. “I’m sure Phil will not appreciate you having to go out and buy _another_ pan!”

Ben rolled his eyes, Callum forever being the sensible and noble one out of the two of them. “Alright whatever,” Ben dismissed. “Now hurry up and get changed!”

Callum did a mock salute making Ben chuckle, before he swiped his beer from the table and went upstairs to get changed. Ben shook his head fondly as he watched his boyfriend stride down the hallway and up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time.

“So how was your day?” Ben asked, bringing up the topic of Callum’s work whilst he munched on a chip. Both him and Callum were sitting down at the dining room table in the living room as they were finishing up their dinner of lasagne and chips and sipping on the red wine that Callum had bought. “What’s the latest with DI Thompson?”

“Like it is every day,” Callum let out a sigh. “The same old. Asking me for the latest on your dad.” He said as his finger drew round the rim of the wine glass.

A couple of weeks after Callum had agreed to the task of taking Phil down, despite secretly looking out for his family, arguments had started to peak between him and Ben as Ben felt that Callum seemed so devoted to the police that he was forgetting about **_his_** _family_. And one night Callum just crashed. His whole body collapsed, and he broke down in tears. Ben did not know what to do, he had **_never_** seen Callum like this before. Callum ended up confiding in Ben about the task DI Thompson set him in order to save Ben from being sent down. Callum told Ben how he wanted to look after him and protect him. Ben comforted him, realising the pressure he was put under at work but felt so grateful to Callum and would not have dreamed of putting him through this and found it hard to believe that he had been.

“It just feels horrible being stuck in the middle like I know what Thompson is planning, but I feel it is **_my_** duty to steer your dad away,” Callum ran his hand down his face stressfully. Ben moved Callum’s hand away from his face and intertwined his fingers within his, resting their joined hands on the table. Callum looked up and his eyes met Ben’s crystal blue eyes that were so comforting and welcoming. 

“It’s not your fault,” Callum quickly told him.

“For once,” Ben said light-heartedly, stroking Callum’s knuckles with his thumb. “I am sorry that you are going through this though, I just wish there was something I could do.”

“Just promise me that you will try and stay out of trouble,” Callum smiled timidly. “It would make my job a whole lot easier.”

Ben chuckled lightly, “For you, I will try.” Callum gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. “I know that I don’t tell you hardly ever or enough, but I am proud of you y’know.” 

Callum lifted one of his eyebrows in bewilderment, “What for being the candidate for getting your dad banged up for life?” He asked dumbfoundedly.

Ben breathed out a chuckle and quickly shook his head, “No, not that.” Even though at times Ben thought that his dad did deserve it. “But for how far you have come. Trying to make a success out of a career, doing something for yourself and just being you and not being someone that you’re not. And I know I don’t say this enough either, but I do love you.”

Callum instantly melted. He could feel his heart swell up like it was going to burst. Before he knew it, his lips crashed onto Ben’s, holding them in a deep kiss. Callum’s large hands cradled Ben’s face just like they always did, like they were _made_ to be there. Callum gradually pulled away, his eyes still closed as he left his face inches away from Ben’s. They could feel each other’s warm breathes lingering on their faces and it was like they were being welcomed into each other’s orbits. Callum’s eyes fluttered open to be welcomed by the sight of Ben looking up at him and licking his lips.

“I should make grand speeches like this more often if I get that sort of response,” Ben quipped flirtatiously.

Callum could not help but smile. “Let’s go to bed,” he suggested in a loud whisper as he caressed Ben’s cheek with his thumb. “Watch a movie in bed or something.” 

“Sounds good,” Ben nodded, biting down gently on his bottom lip. With a free house to themselves for the evening, before dinner, he did think that the two of them could take advantage of the empty house by not going to bed and only watching a movie, but right now, there was nothing that he could want more than to snuggle up with his boyfriend and exchanging lazy kisses every now and then under the duvet with a movie playing. “Although, earlier you were worried about us having to buy a new pan, but I don’t think my dad would be too thrilled about coming home and having to wash up.”

Callum grinned as he moved away from Ben, “Well I will clear up down here,” he offered. “And you go upstairs, pick a film and keep the bed warm. I’ll bring us up some water.” 

“My hero,” Ben said, pecking Callum on the lips and standing up. “Are you sure you’re alright doing all this? You don’t want me to stay down here and help out?” He looked at Callum for reassurance.

“No, just go up,” Callum insisted. “I will be up in a bit.”

Ben flashed Callum a quick smile before departing the living room and making his way upstairs.

“Oh, and don’t go choosing some documentary about serial killers!” Callum called out loudly, making sure Ben could hear him from halfway up the stairs.

“Got it,” Ben called back, but Callum could sense a hint of laughter in his voice.

Callum could hear footsteps padding heavily across the landing and the squeaky sound of Ben opening their bedroom door. Callum got up and put their plates back in the kitchen. It did not take long for Callum to tidy up the kitchen before he was pouring himself and Ben a glass of water. He turned off the kitchen and living room lights and dimmed the hallway light so Phil could see where he was going when he eventually returned home later that evening. Callum finally made his way up the stairs and across the landing. When he reached his and Ben’s bedroom, Ben had left the door slightly ajar. Callum pushed the door open with his elbow to be welcomed to the sight of Ben laying in _their_ bed wearing his white t-shirt that he sometimes wore to bed. The light from the television hit the back wall as Netflix was on display. The photo of him and Ben that was taken after they had got back together in January and stood pride of place in the flat now claimed its position one of the bedside tables. Callum took a moment to admire the domesticity of it all. They always considered each other’s rooms in each other’s homes as _their_ bedroom, but this bedroom was official. This bedroom was _theirs_ , a place for them where they could lay down and just forget the entire world and all they would have is each other. And that was completely okay. Blissful in fact. 

“Everything okay?” Ben asked.

“Yeah, all good,” Callum nodded, putting the glasses of water down on the bedside tables. “Did you pick a film?”

“Yeah Kingsman,” Ben told him. “Because I know how much you like a bit of Taron Egerton.” He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Nah, I’m a bit of a Colin Firth man myself, babe,” Callum stated casually as he shut the bedroom door.

“Huh?!” Ben’s eyebrows had now risen in alarm.

Callum could not help but smirk mischievously with a playful glint in his eye. “Just kidding,” he let out a chuckle. Ben breathed out a sigh of relief as his head flopped back down on the pillow.

Callum started to quickly get changed into his nightwear. When Callum pulled his top off, Ben let out a wolf whistle, appreciating the view in front of him. He always appreciated Callum in his view, he worshipped it even. Callum turned back and grinned at Ben, with a fond shake of his head. Once he was in his nightwear which consisted of a grey t-shirt and black shorts, Callum climbed into bed beside Ben. Ben instantly attached himself beside Callum like a magnet as he nestled into his shoulder. Callum enveloped his arm around Ben, pulling him into his warmth as he held him tightly.

“You good?” Ben asked, looking up at Callum through his eyelashes as he tangled his legs with Callum’s.

“I’ve got you, I’m all good here,” Callum smiled softly.

Ben returned the smile, “Soft git.” He commented before placing a kiss on his lips and pulling himself deeper into Callum’s orbit. “You ready?” He asked, holding the remote towards the television.

“Yep,” Callum responded, snuggling further into the mattress to get comfortable.

Ben pressed play on the remote and the titles started to display. Ben moved to place his head on Callum’s chest and nestled deep into it whilst Callum’s fingers automatically got tangled into Ben’s hair and started to stroke it absentmindedly. Just like they always did. Like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle coming together.

And that’s when Callum knew. As long as he had Ben by his side and fighting his corner, everything would be okay.


End file.
